


【M/F】pick my honey

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 13





	【M/F】pick my honey

“吴PD又又又cue张艺心啦！”

“惊爆！国民男神吴世勋在青春训练营录制的过程中多次反复cue到个人练习生张艺心，这位练习生到底有什么魅力能够让逢人打F的PD二话不说初舞台就给了A呢？有人说两人很有cp感，对此你怎么看？”

......

张艺心纤细的手指在屏幕上划着一条一条的八卦讨论帖，每一条微博下面几乎都撕得昏天黑地——有说她不要脸用姿色勾引博出位的，也有说吴世勋高冷男神的形象是假的，实际上是个玩咖的，当然也不乏有中间两头和稀泥说两个人般配的，各种言论让张艺心看得乐此不疲，将葱白的食指尖咬在嘴里，咯咯地笑了起来，眼睛都眯成了弯弯的月牙。

然后冷不丁地脑门上被弹了一个栗子，一抬头，原来是八卦新闻的男主角——吴PD，不知道什么时候他也进了练习室，现在正居高临下地板着脸看着自己。

“叫你练舞呢，你在做什么？”

吴世勋一板一眼的说道，声音却并不严厉，张艺心收起她看八卦而变得花枝招展的笑容，随即从地板上站了起来，两手扶上吴世勋的胳膊，亲昵地倚了过去，冲他露出讨好的酒窝，看得人心里痒痒的。

“我在练呢，可是再用功也得劳逸结合不是嘛？——你怎么这么厉害呀，我刚刚坐下休息一会儿，就被你抓个正着了”

狡辩的时候还能顺带夸对方一句，吴世勋看了一眼张艺心瓷娃娃似精致的小脸儿，因为刚才练习出了些汗而蒙上了两团蜜桃似的红晕，身体也热乎乎的，没有汗味，反倒是能闻到皮肤上被热气蒸发出来的馨香，而且她似乎连内衣都没穿，两团柔软的胸脯似有似无地夹着自己的手臂，时不时还意有所指地蹭了蹭，这让本就打着歪主意而来的吴世勋更加的口干舌燥。

——八卦新闻说张艺心是为了博上位倒贴也好，说吴世勋是玩咖喜欢潜规则也好，其实都是妄加猜测而已，但有一点说对了，那便是他们的关系的确非常微妙，但神奇的是，两人之间又毫无利益关系，因为早在训练营这个节目开始之前，他们就已经在共同朋友的生日派对上认识了，并且以迅雷不及掩耳的速度“搞”在了一起，那个时候张艺心还只是个从国外大学毕业回国的小辣椒，喝酒蹦迪都是她的主场，一曲贴身热舞过后，就被吴世勋带回了自己的床上，如此一来保持互相解决生理欲望的炮友关系，已经有了小半年之久，不过对于吴世勋来说，两人这种黏糊又亲密的关系好像更趋近于男女朋友。

走一步看一步，吴世勋每每想起张艺心的时候总是这么劝慰自己，因为对他来说，张艺心感觉起来仍旧像是个没心没肺只想玩一玩的小野猫，吴PD没有信心能完全降住她，让对方死心塌地。

肢体的磨蹭比言语的抱歉更能宽慰吴PD严厉的内心，他缓缓地将手臂从张艺心的怀抱中抽出来，又绕到她身后去捏了捏对方饱满的小屁股，仗着练习室里只有他们两个人，真实的面目便开始显露出来。

“你是故意不穿内衣练习，然后等着我来找你的吗？”

大手包住小小圆乎乎的臀瓣揉捏了一圈，张艺心几不可闻地嗯了一声，心中的小算盘被吴世勋看穿，自然显得有些羞赧，不过仍旧歪着脑袋，古灵精怪地反问了一句：

“那你呢？是打着PD的名号故意来看我练习，然后吃我豆腐的吗？”

不得不说，在很多时候，吴世勋都被张艺心这小恶魔的样子给吃得死死的，正如现在这般，他听到了这种话不但没有生气，反而还忍俊不禁。

“有你这么和PD说话的？你再犟嘴，小心我把你打回F班”

此话非但没有威胁到张艺心，反倒更加激起她撒娇的欲望，只见她冲吴世勋扬起了小脸儿，得寸进尺地发问：

“那你喜不喜欢这张嘴？”

吴世勋并没有马上回答她，而是就着她扬起脸的姿势，凑过去和张艺心交换了一个冗长的湿吻，他将自己的舌头探进对方的嘴里去，搅动着她小巧顺滑的舌尖，感觉张艺心整个人都是草莓味的，轻飘飘的呻吟让吴世勋下半身发硬，也不管对方是否还在练习，便拉着张艺心径直离开了这里，将人塞进自己的保姆车，熟门熟路地开回了酒店，一进房门便又搂抱在了一起，张艺心被他按在门上亲吻着，发硬的下体挤进她双腿中间磨蹭，催促着她帮自己口一次。

有时候吴世勋觉得对方简直就是一个为自己订做的性爱机器，能满足他在床上所有的欲望，他迫不及待地将发硬的性器从裤子中解放出来，看张艺心低下身子跪在地上，小手握着撸了几个来回后，张开湿润的小嘴儿包住性器顶端，在花瓣似柔软的嘴唇在上面响亮地啵了一口，虔诚的样子让吴世勋低吟一声，一边帮她撩起挡住脸的头发，一边看着对方奋力取悦自己的样子大饱眼福。

湿润的口腔，柔软的舌尖，以及故意放大的吮吸声，都让这间酒店房间里充满了愈发浓烈的暧昧气息，吴世勋看着张艺心小小的脑袋在自己胯间起伏，卖力的帮自己深喉的样子，忍不住想要动胯往她口腔深处塞，但是转念一想他又舍不得——这么小巧精致的小花苞，万一力气太大弄坏了怎么办。

真空似的吮吸让吴世勋头皮发麻，最后还是咬着牙关从张艺心嘴里退了出来，她的嘴唇因为摩擦显得有些红肿，水光闪闪的，嘴角还挂着银丝，像个布娃娃似的被吴世勋捞起来扔在床上，虎口撑开她的双腿沿着裙底摸了进去，吴世勋先将自己的身子放在了中间，隔着衣服将脸埋在柔软的胸脯上嗅了一口。

“你知道你在舞台上跳舞的时候，别的导师都在看你的舞蹈，只有我在看你的小屁股，一想到你的小屁股，我就想狠狠操你一顿”

吴世勋此言不假，初舞台时大家都会出奇制胜给导师和观众留下深刻的印象，在一群故作妩媚的练习生当中，另吴世勋惊讶的是，张艺心走的居然是元气少女的路线——以前他总喜欢看张艺心穿紧身裙和高跟鞋走路的样子，显得火辣又性感，但初舞台时她却换上了JK制服类型的衣服，像是个走在高中里的小学妹，而在之后的比赛中她给自己营造的人设也是人畜无害的邻家妹妹形象，但实际上只有吴世勋知道她在床上到底是怎么个骚浪法的，光是想到她水汪汪的小屁股以及软成柳条的细腰，他在观众席都觉得下身隐隐发硬。

张艺心熟练又麻利地帮吴世勋脱掉自己身上的短袖，小丘似的胸脯像是鲜奶布丁似的晃了晃，伸出手揽住吴世勋的后脑勺缱绻地抚弄着他浓密的头发，同时自觉地将匀称的双腿搭在对方的腰际，交叉，然后锁住他的身子。

“那你是冲我的舞蹈才给我打A，还是冲我的小屁股才给我打A的？”

大手急不可耐地抚上柔软的下身，隔着轻薄的蕾丝内裤缓缓揉捏肥厚的花唇，仅仅是身体贴在一起，张艺心好像就已经淌出了不少蜜液，不敢想象等下要是真的操起来，床单会被浸成什么样子。

“都是——不过你要让我检验一下这段时间以来有没有长进..”

吴世勋装作一本正经地来了这么一句，随即低下头含住小巧的乳尖像是孩童吃奶似的吮吸着，鼻尖在细嫩的乳肉上来回磨蹭，觉得一嗅便是一股令人愉悦的奶香味，一边手也并不安分，扒开内裤探进张艺心的穴道里去，光是伸进去一根手指就已经感觉对方湿的不行，同时又惊异于紧紧半个月没做，张艺心竟然又紧的像是个处女似的，一边扭着身子一边夹着他。

张艺心的皮肤温暖又透着少女的馨香，要不是后两天有舞台，吴世勋真想在上面印满暗红的草莓，他示意张艺心将手伸进床头柜里去拿出套子给自己套上，才不过刚刚捋到底，便迫不及待地将张艺心重新放倒在枕头上，用顶端蹭了蹭湿漉漉、层层叠叠的花唇，奋力挤了进去，悠长又紧致，突如其来的异物感让张艺心忍不住长吟了一声，扭着屁股接纳着吴世勋闯进自己的身体，从穴口流下来的蜜液滴在床单上，浸成一朵朵盛开的小花。

吴世勋直起身子来握住张艺心的胯骨开始慢吞吞地抽插起来，一是害怕动作太猛伤到了对方，二是放慢速度显得自己并没有那么猴急——但事实上为了训练和比赛张艺心已经有半个多月没时间和自己亲近了，吴世勋心中还憋着一股委屈还夹杂着一些其他的情感，就连前几天做梦都还梦到了对方呢，所以在一段感情中，他有时候觉得自己才是磨磨唧唧更较真儿的那一个。

一阵又一阵发力的顶弄下，张艺心的身体也跟着节奏晃动起来，尤其是胸前一对小小的但十分饱满的胸脯，摇晃的时候十分扎眼，吴世勋每次都忍不住要伸手去像揉面团似的揉捏一阵，揉到她胸前都变成一团粉红为止，而下面呢，因为囊袋的撞击和耻毛的摩擦，花唇也被沾染地涨成了情欲的粉红，就连大腿内侧都是粉红一片，还沾着从身体中分泌出来的水珠，跟随着抽插的节奏往外溅着，淫靡又令人满足，张艺心觉得光是看着吴世勋在自己身上流汗的样子，她就已经觉得腿软难耐。

虽说两人之前已经约定好只谈性不谈爱，但扪心自问，张艺心觉得自己对吴世勋还是有那么一点私心的——见到他的时候会高兴，知道他在盯着自己看的时候会害羞，听见同寝室别的练习生谈论对他崇拜之情的时候会觉得有些吃味，但张艺心知道自己只是个小小的练习生，和吴世勋这种红的发紫的大明星来说根本不值一提。

“你觉得那谁怎么样？”

吴世勋的声音冷不丁将张艺心从神游中拉了回来，她不明白为何对方突然提起节目中的另外一个男导师。

“什么？”

吴世勋的额头亮晶晶的全是汗，有些沿着他的脖子流下来，显得十分性感，突起的喉结让人想咬上一口。

“他有次私底下告诉我，他觉得你可爱”

人在受到认可 和表扬的时候心情总是好的，张艺心也不例外，但吴世勋的脸色却不是这么好，眼神中甚至还透着一丝打量，似乎在观察她的反应，认识这么久，张艺心自然是清楚吴世勋的脾气的，占有欲上来的时候非常吓人，甚至因为有次自己在派对上和别的男生跳了一支舞而要了她一整夜，在身上又啃又咬，第二天几乎都下不了床——哪怕自己只是他的炮友。

于是张艺心害怕地吞了一口唾沫，眼珠骨碌碌转了两圈，重新挂上甜腻的笑容，揽住吴世勋的脖子试图要坐起来和他交换位置——骑乘，心心练习生的最爱。

“那你觉得我可爱吗？”

她扭着腰晃着小屁股奋力取悦自己的样子让吴世勋觉得十分受用，轻笑了一声，枕在方才张艺心躺过的枕头上，似乎侧脸就能闻到她发丝散出来的令人沉醉的香味，他略带满意地掐了一把张艺心的腰，扶着向上猛地顶了一下，又浪又甜，是吴PD的PICK。

“可爱，我要被你可爱死了”

这次不大不小的考验就这样被张艺心给化解过去，她的小手撑在吴世勋的腹肌上，坐在对方身子用小屁股含着性器磨磨蹭蹭起来，搅动的时候发出一阵阵黏腻的水声，粘连在耻毛上形成一缕一缕的结，她就像是体内有个小马达似的取悦着吴世勋，一边轻飘飘地呻吟着，一边侧耳倾听吴世勋因为被夹紧而发出的倒吸一口冷气的声音，他将张艺心的臀瓣揉成蜜桃似的面团，最终还是没忍住，在她会被衣服遮去的皮肤上留下啃咬的痕迹。

——想要她，想要她从此以后都只属于他，吴世勋一边抱着张艺心香汗淋漓的身体往花心最深处顶弄，一边绞尽脑汁地想着该怎么更长久的留住对方，一回想起坐在观众席那些举着张艺心应援手幅的男生，吴世勋就觉得非常不爽。

花穴蓦地收紧，夹得吴世勋跟着骂了一声脏话，在张艺心全身都痉挛起来高潮的时候，他似乎也跟着射了出来，不过这好像和他的预期有所出入，于是仍旧不满足似的继续朝她的身体顶了顶，然后顶着已经被濡湿的头发，埋进她同样也是汗津津的怀里和她相拥着喘气，而这不过是他们所有酣畅淋漓性爱中的又一次。

吴世勋没有将“你不要去喜欢别人”这种话说出口，因为他觉得这样会显得自己像是个没有安全感的小姑娘似的，他和张艺心几乎是从一段正常感情的一半开始发展的，现在要他清纯起来，他倒还真有点扭扭捏捏。

“你怎么还抱着我呀？不热吗？”

张艺心的脸上仍旧蒙着两团暧昧的红晕，就像夏季成熟的水蜜桃似的诱人，她咯咯地笑着，像是嘲笑吴世勋幼稚似的抱怨了一句，这种对他的放纵让吴世勋没来由得想要冲她撒娇试试，于是他装得非常邋遢地，将脸重新埋进张艺心的胸前乱蹭了一通，想把自己的汗留在对方身上，果不其然被张艺心说脏死了，不过她的脸上倒没有真的很嫌弃的表情，反倒是用手指轻轻地勾描着吴世勋被汗水渗得亮晶晶的轮廓，到嘴边的时候，被他张嘴含了进去，牙齿硌着指尖，像只被驯服的小猫似的轻咬，末了张艺心又恢复了古灵精怪的样子，搂着吴世勋的脖子撒娇。

“你猜猜，如果这次换我评分的话，我会给你今天的表现打什么等级？”

The end.


End file.
